Haruka's Secret
by MegDBrew
Summary: What if Nanami Haruka wasn't a sickly child that had to live with her Grandma in the country side? What if she actually experienced some kind of tragic past that might have left her mentally and physically scarred for life. A past that involved murder, kidnaping, abuse, and rape; will she be able to cope and overcome her dark past? And what if her past starts catching up with her?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Uta no prince-sama- FanFiction

**Haruka's Secret **

**Summery**- What if Nanami Haruka wasn't a sickly child that had to live with her Grandma in the country side? What if she actually experienced some kind of tragic past that might have left her mentally and physically scarred for life. A past that involved murder, kidnaping, abuse, and rape; will she be able to cope and overcome her dark past? And what if her past starts catching up with her? Will she be able to deal with her creepy stalker? (Sorry this is my first Fan fiction do I hope you enjoy).

**Disclaimer**: I **do not own** any of the characters they all belong to the creator of the anime Uta no Prince-Sama.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

She finally opened her eyes when it was all over. Her tight grip on her husband's hand finally letting up and a smile of relief and joy came across her face as she tried to steady her breathing. The couple could her their newly born crying as the nurses took her away to clean her up and check to see if everything was okay. After awhile they came in with the good news saying that the baby was as healthy as can be. The mother finally being able to hold her little girl in her arms cried tears of joy. Both the parents were overwhelmed with joy they couldn't believe they were finally parents after trying and trying their hard work has finally paid off.

After a week they were finally allowed to leave the hospital with their little Haruka. On the way home they were playing classical music. Both her parents where famous musicians they both were geniuses at playing the piano and composing songs the Nanami name was famous in the musical world; and of course being famous wasn't always a good thing it brought about a lot of jealousy their were many that wanted the top spot after all. When they finally arrived home they took Haruka to her room and placed her in her crib they both watched her sleeping face hugging each other with a smile. What happened next just didn't even cross their mind before. A bullet went through the father's chest and when the wife turned around the same happened to her. They were both severely wounded but still alive as they were bleeding out the man pulled out a knife and then stabbed the father in the chest so that the knife was embezzled deeply into the flesh and cut diagonally all the way from his shoulder to his waste and then did it again from the other shoulder forming an X. He then did the same thing to the mother. The whole time having a sinister smile on his face telling them how he's going to take good care of their daughter. He then grabbed a suitcase and filled it with baby bottles, a pacifier, clothes, and some toys and music that was laying around on the table grabbing the baby and getting out of their he threw the suitcase in the car and put the baby in its carrier and strapped it in the car. He drove and drove for hours in to a dark forest are they were deep in the forest when they finally came across a house. The man stopped the car and took Haruka from her carrier and took her inside the house followed by the suitcase filled with her stuff. Haruka was crying the whole way there even though she was still an infant she could still feel fear.

He quickly put Haruka in her crib and then went up stairs to his secret room in the attic. It had a TV's, DVD player and a computer along with other devices. He took of a camera he had on him and mic that he used to tape the murder of the two famous celebrities and the kidnapping of their newborn and put it down next to his laptop to put on disk latter. He then went to turn on all the TV's reveling he has cameras placed all through out the house and the property so he could watch and record all the babies moves well at least for when she grows up and is able to walk and wander around. His goal is to have his name go down in history and he doesn't care if he has to ruin his name in order to do that. After turning on the TV's he left the attic and went to Haruka's room to try and get her to stop crying.

The man tried everything to calm her down but Haruka would not stop crying, he tried pacifying her with a binky, he tried feeding her, he even checked her dipper, after a while he couldn't take it any longer he picked out one of her parents CD's from the bag he brought and played it finally Haruka settled down. He was really pissed off that he had to play their music to suppress her cries but relived at the calmness.

"Jeez your lucky you're an infant because once you get older I'll make you suffer even if that means giving you pleasure and making you beg for more because I know that will make you feel really disgusted with yourself, but don't worry it won't always be pleasure just cause you're a girl doesn't mean I won't beat and cut you." He said with a cynical snicker.


	2. Chapter 2: Life as she knew it

**Hi there thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Oh and for now I'll only hint at the abuse of here past but you will soon find out what happened in later chapters when she enters the music academy. Oh and whens it's a persons POV and the text is in Italics that means it's the person thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't anything from Uta no Prince-Sama **

Chapter 2: Life as I she knew it

16 years later

_CRASH_ was the sound that came from a half empty bottle of vodka that went flying through the air hitting a young defenseless sleeping girl. The bottle shattered at contact and the pieces drove deep into her skin causing to bleed. She awoke screaming from the stinging sharp pain caused when the alcohol hit her old and new wounds.

"Shut up you're to load!" Boomed the voice of a man as he rushed over to her kicking her in the side rolling her over to where more glass shards have fallen. This time she kept in her cries as best she could knowing worse would come if she didn't.

"Now listen up! I've got work to do today so I'll be gone for awhile." He said as he unlocked the chains o her hands a feet reveling dark reddish blackish bruises around her wrests and ankles. "Understand, I don't want any trouble from you, you here me!" he warned. "You know what will happen if you disobey me right?" he whispered into her ears sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes daddy I understand." She said shaking trying not to stutter because that would anger him more.

"Good." he said with a creepy smile as he rubbed her pale white bare legs which where covered with cuts and bruises. "It's to bad I won't get the chance to play with you today." He whispered into her ear seductively as his hands went high and high up her thighs and in to her black underwear, while his other hand already unhooked her black bra and started groping her C cupped breasts. All the red head could do was shake in fear as her father molested her fearing what would happen if she didn't. He licked her ear lobe and then went for her neck leaving yet another hickey on her pale white delicate skin.

"I love you My Little Haruka." He said waiting for a reply.

"I love you to Daddy." She chocked and he got up and started walking up the damp wooden stairs "Oh and Haruka remember to say out of the attic alright." He reminded shutting the door behind him leaving her alone in the damp, dark moldy basement which became her room long before she can remember. Her whole life with her so called father was more like a blur she couldn't tell the days of her past apart because it's all filled with the same thing every day; however it wasn't always like that between her and her father when she was younger before she turned thirteen he wasn't scary at all he was actually nice she remembers that, that was when she was allowed to live above ground and had a nice warm room with a soft cozy bed, he still wasn't the best dad the because he still touched her weirdly and made her feel uncomfortable but he kept insisting "that's how a father is supposed to be around their kids". Of course she believed him after all on what grounds was she supposed to believe he was lying she has never seen a relationship of a parent and child before so she had no choice but to believe him. She will never forget those days after all it was the start of the fear she had for her so-called father.

The only time she could feel relaxed was when her father left for work and was free to do as she pleased except leave the property and even if she did she was out in the middle of nowhere and would easily be found if she fan away. She's basically lived there her whole life she never went to school, never made friends. She didn't know anything of the world outside those electric fences.

While her father was away there wasn't much she could so around the house there wasn't anything to entertain her and she hasn't heard or seen anything that could entertain her for that matter she has never seen or heard of a T.V; however when she was five years old she went exploring around the house and found a device in the attic along with these rectangular things filled with paper with weird symbols called notes and bigger rectangular things filled with paper talking about the notes and what that large device was. It was a piano she read every book she could find in the house on the piano and the music notes and learned how to play and read music scores.

Over the years while her father was at work she would practice she would even write her on songs. She was incredibly talented and at such a young age but then nine years later when she turned thirteen the year her father started brutally beating and abusing her told her that he knew that she had been going up to the attic the only restricted area of the house where she was forbidden to enter. That was the day she started getting beaten the day he threw her into the basement chaining her to the wall in nothing but her underwear forcing her to sleep on the damp dirty floor. From that day on she has never touched a piano but she still remembers how to play, read, and write scores that was something she would never forget and even though she wasn't allowed to touch the piano she was still able to compose songs and hum them.

Haruka walked into the kitchen slowly now wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless red hoody and a white skirt that went half way down her thighs. He long orange hair still damp from her recent shower and her cuts all bandaged up. She took a look at the calendar on the fridge and realized that it was almost July 16, her birthday was coming up tomorrow.

"So tomorrow I turn 16 huh?" she said unenthusiastically walking out the kitchen heading for the door.

Haruka's POV

_ 'I can't believe it 16 years and I've never been outside those walls. He's kept me trapped here so far but he can't do that forever right I mean he has to let me go eventually right.' _I thought as I walked out to the grass.

'_Look at hose birds flying through the sky, so free' _I said looking up at the clear blue sky the sun feeling warm on my skin as I bask in its rays and the wind blowing through my hair.

'_Now I've never really written to my lyrics before but I have a few thoughts'_

"_I wanna go_

_I wanna stay_

_I wanna go where the wind takes me _

_Write now it's as still as can be_

_I wanna find my destiny _

_I wanna take your hand and take you with me _

_I wanna follow you where ever you go_

_I'll always be with you _

_Because _

_You are my wind_

_You are my wind _

_You are my destiny so take my hand and come with me we'll sore through side by side anywhere under the same sky _

_Together forever _

_you and I" _I sang and opened my eyes when I finished.

Normal POV

_ '_Hey what's that' she thought. She'd never seen anything like it before. It was a small black device hook up on a tree. It hand a button on it and a circular glass lens on it. The closer she got to the more scared she was. She felt as if she was being watched from somewhere. With that feeling in mind and the sound of a twig cracking she ran inside the house and shut the door behind her. Suddenly she heard a loud thud from up stairs and she jumped.

'What was that was someone here' she thought slowly waking up the stairs. She was about the call out to see if her dad was home but the lump in her throat stopped her voice from coming out. When she reached the second floor she froze as the sounds continued coming from the attic.

"H-Hello?" she chocked out despite her fears.

"Daddy a-are you home?" She called out getting no response she put one foot on the first step and then looked around nervously before continuing up the stairs.

"Hello" she said. Slowly opening the door to the attic poking her head in. Seeing that the room was empty she was about to shut the door and rush back downstairs but then she saw the piano she use to love to play. She'd give anything to just go in their in touch so despite the danger she took the chance and went into the room. Slide her hand to the top of the keys that sat their collecting dust for all those years before sitting down to play.

"So my little Haruka you followed the sounds and went into the attic disobeying me just as I planned you just couldn't resist the piano could you. You really are your parents daughter." He said bitterly. "Well I think it's about time I put my plan in to action now that your almost sixteen. After all I won't get famous if no one knows I was the one that kidnapped you." The man continued letting out a sinister chuckle as he watched Haruka play the piano from a monitor in his secret room.

**Alright that's all for now but don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow at the latest because that's the chapter where everything starts and I can't wait to write it. So please R&R because I promise Its going to get good fast. **


	3. Chapter 3: Walls come crashing down

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and now hears the next chapter, but before you read it I must WARN YOU THAT IT IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY it is very violent and there is a Rape.**

**But other than that enjoy**

**Chapter 3: Walls come crashing down **

The tall man took his deep dark black eyes from away from the monitors and look over at three other monitors that showed ever part of the attic that was just right outside that room. While doing that making sure everything was set up for his plan the corners of his lips curved up word as he smiled a sinister smile.

"Alright the moment as come, for me to take center stage." He whispered with joy in his deep voice as he started to walk over to the door separating him from Haruka. He slowly put his hand on the sliding door and slowly started opening it peering out at his cute little clueless girl.

Haruka suddenly stopped playing the piano as she felt a chill go down her spin her whole body started to shake nervously like she knew what was about to happen next. She reluctantly lifted her head slowly shifting her eyes from they piano keys to the wall she thought was in front of her. Her golden eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw her dad stating there with his arms crossed starting at her with a look she's never seen before. _How long as he been there, I thought he was at work? Since when was there a door there? _A wave of panic rushed over body while she began to pant heavily and shake uncontrollable. Her father has beat and abused her all her life, so now when ever she lays her innocent eyes on him she completely freezes with fear and is unable to move.

He finally uncrossed his arms with a smirk and started to slowly approach her. He walked around the piano and then stood behind her. Haruka was still sitting on the wooden piano bench starting at the room in front of her dreading her father's next move.

"What's wrong Haruka? Your frozen in fear?" He whispered in her ear as he put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched at the action. He let out a small smile at the movement as he started to lick and nibble on her ear while he put his right on her hoodie zipper pulling it down slowly taking it off.

Haruka started to feel dizzy unable to register what her father was doing to her.

Once the hoody was off he moved her face down to her bear neck and pushed the straps of her tank top off her shoulders. He that began to suck and bit her neck leaving a series of kiss marks all of her neck and shoulders.

"Don't worry Haruka I won't hurt you, I'll make you feel really good like when you where a little girl remember, our times together in the bath." He said in a creepy voice. Haruka flinched again at this statement remembering her past and slowly started to let out tears. As the salty drops rolled down her face he licked them up.

"Mmmm you always taste so good." He said as he picked her up and threw her to the ground.

"Ack" she cried as she hit the hard ground. He jumped on top of her straddling her waist so she is not able to move. He forcefully grabbed he bruised wrists with one hand and held them down above her head. He quickly pulled out his hand cuffs from his pocket and chained them to the legs of the Grand Piano. She tried to pull free even though she knew it was pointless and continued to cry.

"P-please d-dad-dy please d-don't do this" She begged.

"Since when are you allowed to give me orders!" He yelled as he kneed her in the stomach making the girl cough uncontrollably.

He than pulled out a knife and held it to her neck "now you are going to do everything I say or I will slit your throat, DO you Hear me!" He threatened. Haruka shook her head yes as she let out a small whimper.

"Good" he said as he cut of her shirt with the knife life a shallow cuts on her body so that there wouldn't be any visible scars in the future. He then tore of her bra as well and stared roughly groping her breasts. He squeezed them hard making her cry out in pain he then started to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Making her twitch and squirm at the movement. He then bit down hard on her nipple causing Haruka to scream in pain when suddenly she found her lips pressed against his. He started licking her lips causing her to let out a small moan. Her eyes widened _What was that? That strange noise, why did I make that sound? Please make this stop Please somebody help me? _she cried in her head. She then notice he was trying to pry open her mouth but she refused to let him in not caring what would happen if she refused him. Suddenly he took the knife and stabbed it into her side forcing her to open her mouth to scream.

He then shoved his tongue down her throat licking and exploring every inch of her sweet mouth with his vile tongue. Haruka couldn't believe what was happening to her and soon just gave up all hope of ever getting out of this. The light in her eyes disappeared as she just lied there under him helpless and lifeless just waiting for it to be over as he used his hands to ravish her body.

The noticed that she stopped participating and got up and starting unzipping his pants pulling out his giant think member. He forcefully flipped Haruka over and she winced in pain as the cuffs in her hands started to cut into her wrists. She slowly got on her knees and looked up to see her dad in front of her with a grin on his face. The fear came back in her eyes as he bent down on to his knees and rammed her member down her throat. He shove it so far down her mouth it touched the back of her throat causing her to gag and choke. He quickly pulled out the knife sticking it to her throat.

"If you bite, I swear I'll make you regret it by shoving the knife up you virgin whole. " He threatened making her start crying.

"Now that you understand, start sucking and make it good because my dick won't come out of you mouth until it, it explodes with cum, and when I does you better swallow every drop you understand me." He yelled and she shook her head yes. She reluctantly started to suck on his dick pulling her head back so that just the tip was in her mouth and she started circling the clit with her tongue making his member fully erect. She the shoved his member back in his mouth hard and started to repeat that motion going faster, and harder. Her father finally started panting letting out moans. Making her completely disgusted. Suddenly hot warm liquid started squirting out her mouth and she unwillingly swallowed the sour cum. Almost gaging but remembering the threat so she continued. _Dam I wouldn't be doing this if he'd just kill me but No he won't let me off that easily he'll torcher me to death instead. _Finally he exploded in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop of cum making her sick to her stomach. He then pulled out his still rock hard member and said, "Good job even better than when you were a kid." Her eyes widened as she remembered her childhood and how he tricked her back then taking advantage of her innocence and pureness. He then kicked her back over on her side and ripped of her skirt and underwear.

"Alright now it's time to give you some pleasure." He said as he spread open her legs. She tried moving her already bleeding wrists as she struggle to get free again fearing what he'll do next.

"It's beautiful still intact and perfect not dirtied or touched by anyone" he said grinning at the sight. "That is until now." She continued to struggle and fight to get away but her efforts were futile. The man dived down and started licking her slit causing her to moan. She bit down hard on her arm drawing blood trying to suppress her moans.

"You know you act like you hate it but you body loves it, see." He claimed as he slid his hands in between her folds bringing out his hand covered in her sweet cum licking his fingers clean. Haruka started to get the urge to throw up again but held it down knowing if she barfed up any of his cum he would be pissed.

"Alright I know you won't say it but I know what your body wants know." He said as he took out his hard member and began rubbing it on her wet clit causing Haruka to shudder and close her eyes and look away in defeat tears streaming down her eyes. He put the tip at her virgin entrance and shoved it all the way in all at once causing Haruka to let out a scream in pain. The he quickly pulled out again and thrust back in repeating the action over and over and over again each time harder and faster than the last making Haruka scream so loud her voice started to give out.

Slowly Haruka's vision started to blur and her mind going black. Her eyes started to close and she started to lose consciousness.

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka" Two voice called out repeatedly. The red headed girl slowly started to open her eyes and she found her self in a white cloud. She turned to look at the two people calling her. One was a women with the same color hair as her with blue eyes and pale white skin wearing a white dress and a small sad smile. The other was a man with blonde hair with the same gold color eyes as her wearing a white suit.

"Haruka… I'm so sorry." The women said as she started to cry.

"We always wanted to protect from the minute we brought you home from the hospital, but I never imagined something like this would happed." The man said also letting tears fall.

"W-who who are you." She said shaking.

"We are your real parents." The said trying to smile.

"My real parents! You mean that man who did nothing but make me suffer is not even my father! Is he at least related?!" She yelled shocked tears streaming down her face. Her dad shook his head no and explained what happened the night she was brought home.

"I don't believe this I can't believe he did the to you out of jealousy." Haruka said is disbelief causing her parents to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked confused.

"Nothing it's just you said 'I can't believe this is happening to you' in stead of us. Just like your mother you always worry about others and never yourself." Her father answered bringing a smile to Haruka's face.

"Well if our lives were normal I bet you guys would be the best parents I could ever have." She smile wiping the tears from her face. Then her parents went in to hug her but Haruka flinched.

"Uh sorry force of habit don't worry." She said going to give her parents a hard.

"Really Haruka we're so sorry this happened to you." Her father said.

"But we want you to know, we'll always be with you and we'll always love you." The mom continued.

"I love you too." Haruka replied hugging her parents tighter.

"We also want to tell you one last thing before we leave." The mother added.

"What?" Haruka wondered.

"You really have a talent and a gift when it comes to music, if you want to pursue it we support you all the way? In fact a new school just recently opened up in japan called Sotame Academy. If you want to study music that's the place to go and you'll be far away from that creep." Her father spoke.

"But how am I supposed to escape from him, and what's Japan and school?" She questioned.

"Man that bastard really did lock you away from the world." Her father cursed.

"Don't worry about it that man wants to become famous for kidnapping you so he'll let you go soon trust me when that time comes, ask the people who rescued you and I'm sure they'll answer all your questions. We left all out money and jewelry for you, so you can get by on your own when you escape." The mother explained.

"And don't forget we love you." They both said as they disappeared.

Suddenly Haruka felt a pain in her stomach getting worse and worse, she was soon engulfed in darkness and her eyes started to flicker open putting her right back to where she was chain to the piano naked her fake father kicking her in the stomach.

"Oh your awake, don't worry I'm only kicking you for your own good you don't want to wind up pregnant now do you." He explained.

_Pregnant what's that, and what is that slimy feeling between my legs? It's not the blood don't tell me he came inside of me to. _She locked up at the man when he finally stopped kicking her. He went into his secret room in the attic and cat the footage that was just shot from the cameras and downloaded it on to her laptop where he also put the rest of the video. He then put the Disc in a case and tossed it in the corner with the rest right after right rape on the top. He then went to the corner and pulled out the disc that said kidnapping and grabbed it along with the laptop and left the room he squatted down in front of the girl and said happy birthday and threw the case at her head.

"I'm going to go now and when I leave town I'm going to call the cops to let them know where you are they'll be here to take care of you soon after okay?" He said.

_Cops what are those? _

"Now don't forget I'll be watching you through the shadows and I'll be back to rape you again I'll be staying in contact with until then. See ya." He said leaving with his laptop Leaving the naked bruised, bloody, beat up Haruka on the cold floor still chained to the piano, cold, scared, and all alone.

**Alright I hope you enjoyed I hate leaving it like that so I'll have the next Chapter up soon. Poor Haruka, but I'm sure the STARISH members can help her out of this. Stay tuned and please R&R so till next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: I wanna go to Soatome Academy

**Hey Guys sorry for the wait I'm on vacation but don't worry I'll still remember to update.**

***Important ***** Alright so in this fanfic Haruka is American that way when she goes to Japan not many people would have heard of the Nanami name unless they watched the video but they still wouldn't guess the baby was Haruka. **

**And Haruka can speak both English and Japanese **

"**English"** bold underline

"Japanese" regular

'_Thoughts' _

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all belongs to the maker of Uta no Prince- Sama **

Chapter 4: I wanna go to Soatame academy

"**Hello I would like to report a lead on the missing persons case of Haruka Nanami" **A deep voice bellowed.

"**WHAT! What is it."**A voice responded shocked and the man answered by giving the exact location of where Haruka was located and then immediately hung up.

"**Wait Hello? Sir" **_**Dam it I lost him whatever. **_**"Hey I got a lead on the Nanami case"**The man Yelled out.Almost instantly the Chief of the FBI ordered a team to check out the lead. The team was consisted of four people. The boss was Agent Cross he was male he had a lean, muscular body with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be in his twenties. Agent Hart was the tech person on the team was a women Who had long wavy red hair with a fit slim body and green eyes. Then the reaming to agents where both male Agent Gray had Black hair and blue eyes and Agent Cal had light brown hair with brown eyes both of who had well built bodies all of them still in their twenties.

As the team headed out in the direction of Haruka they were discussing the case.

" **Man I hope this is a good lead I can't believe that it's been 16 years since the incident"**Agent Hart hoped.

"**Yeah I know what you mean but don't you find it hard to believe that some one would just call and give us a location to check out, it seem to easy."**Cross worried.

"**Yeah I know what you mean the caller sounded really suspicious"** Cal added.

"**Well what ever the case I only hope that she's still alive." **Gray said.

Back out in the middle of nowhere Haruka laid on the cold hard wooded floor completely naked and chained up. She was in a daze she was to afraid to go to sleep but to tired to stay completely conscious. Immediately after her "father" left she threw up all the semen she was forced to swallow it never did sit well with her. It always tasted so disgustingly sour and salty.

While laying alone in the dark flashbacks started to come to her mind all of her bitter past. There was no way anyone could come out of this with out being completely traumatized in fact I doubt she'd ever have a sound sleep ever again. All her life she was beaten in many different ways, for example whips and bats, those where only two of the weapons he used on her. She was also cut with knives leaving a few scars on her body, normally the cuts would be shallow unless he was pissed of, their were also stab wounds; and last but not least she was sexually abused as well but this was the first time he entered her. So basically every single day since she could talk he has down something to her and when he did start beating her he did it everyday so now she was practically covered from head to toe with bruise and bandages.

While she was lost in her thought she was unaware of the footsteps coming from down stairs. Slowly the footsteps started to climb up the stairs getting louder and louder snapping her out of her thoughts or should I say nightmares and leading her into a new nightmare. Her Heart started to pound as her body began to shake and sweat in fear of who was coming up the stairs. Her eyes widening as the door slowly opened revealing an unknown blonde man in a black suit with a gun pointing around the room.

Haruka began to scream. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! AHHAHHHAHHAHHH" rivers of tears started coming down her checks as she began to struggle to get free.

The team downstairs immediately dashed up stairs towards the loud screams while Agent Cross tried to calm the red head down. He put his gun away and slowly and cautiously began to walk towards the girl so she won't freak out anymore.

"**No, See look it's okay I'm with the FBI"**he said calmly while pulling out at badge. _Dam it doesn't sound like she specks English. _

_ Hey he speaks that other language that man taught me…what was it called oh yeah English. _

**"Boss what happened?"**Cal asked as the rest of the team came in behind him all their eyes immediately darting towards the naked chained up bruised girl on the floor.

**"Oh My God"** Agent Hart said as she covered her mouth with her hand. All the agents were in shock as they looked at the terrified red head on the ground. They examined her body and saw the what was mixed in the vomit next to her and had a pretty good idea of what happened.

Agent Cross took of his jacket and placed it over the girl. Her eyes widened in shock, which didn't go unnoticed by the detectives.

**"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, you're safe now, we'll make sure who ever did this won't be able to touch you again."**Cross reassured he then noticed that she stopped shaking and started crying again. _Why is he being so nice to me on top of covering me up he said he won't hurt me. _

**"Hey Gray you think you can pick these?"**Cross asked.

"**Yeah."** He said walking slowly up to the girl and kneeling in front of her head pulling out at lock pic. Haruka's eyes widened forget the promise the man made earlier and began trying to get free, afraid then man was going to hurt her.

**"ShShSh It's okay I promise we are just trying to help." **Cain said trying to calm her down. _It doesn't matter anyways I can't move so trying to get free is pointless. _The next thing she knew was her hands were free. She locked up at the man who did it and stared while cautiously tucking her arms near her chest under the jacket. She then turned to her stomach and put both hands below her trying to push her way up. Her whole body trembling showing how much effort t it took her just to sit up. Cross tried to help her but backed off immediately when she shrieked just by being touched by him.

When she finally sat up she pushed her back against the piano leg so she was able to have something to lean on and fixed the jacket so it cover her small frail body. The agents watched her as she did this and then Hart noticed the Disc that was next to her and slowly walked up to pic it up.

Haruka's eyes widened at the "present" her dad gave her.

**"What's this?" **She asked to no one in particular.

"**H-e l-le-ft it he-re." **Haruka stuttered with here weak voice.

**"You speak English?"** Cal asked and she nodded her head.

"**Good so who's he?" **Gray asked and her eyes narrowed showing a painfully sad expression as she shook her head.

**"He claimed to be my father b-but…" **she was saying unable to finish no one wanted to press her further on the matter yet until she has completely calmed down.

**"Who are you? What are you doing here?" **She spoke as her voice was trembling and cracking up from all the screaming.

**"I'm agent Cross, and they are agents, Gray, Hart, and Cal." **He introduced.

**"And we are here because we heard there was a lead on one of our cases." **He answered.

** "Cases? Did a man call you." **

** "Yes why do you ask?" **

** "So you're cops?" **she asked.

** "Technically." **He answered then their was a silence. 

"**So what's your name?" **Cain asked calmly.

**"…Haruka." **She answered.

"**What's your last name?" **he continued.

**"What's a last name?" **she returned the question with a question. While they were talking Hart and Cal When the room in the attic filled with computers and the other discs.

**"A last name is a name that you share with your family." **he answered but Haruka didn't know how to respond because she didn't know her family luckily she didn't have to.

**"Cross, Gray you should probably take a look at this." **Cal called out.Haruka turned around to see him in the room her "father" appeared out of. She quickly stood up before falling to the ground from pain.

**"You okay? You shouldn't get up right now." **Cain warned making sure not to touch her.

** "Take me to that room please." **She trembled as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded okay and then helped her up she flinched at first but then grabbed his sleeve making sure he wouldn't back away.

He smiled at her bravery and helped her to the room. When she got in there she was shocked.

**"W-What is all this stuff, I've never seen anything like it." **She asked, her wide golden eyes looking all over the room moving from one screen to the next.

Surprised Hart answered her, **"These are T.V monitors, they're used to watch things, for example…" **she was saying when she was cut off. (I'm getting tired of switching from bold to regular so I'll leave it all bold their specking English)

**"T.V monitors? Wait a minute this is showing the out side. Hey Agent Hart…" she spoke and then paused waiting for a response. **

** "Yes?"**

** "Yesterday, my fath…" she immediately stopped clenching agent Cross's shirt and dropping her gaze to her feet. "That man unlocked me while he went away to 'work' or so he claimed." She stopped again looking at the computer screens. **

** "Yes?" **

** "Well while I was outside on a tree I saw something else I had never seen before… um It was like a small rectangular shaped object with these things attached to it and circular glass things… oh and some buttons." She describes. **

** "A camera!" She exclaimed. "By the looks of things this whole place is being watched!" **

** "A camera? Watched? What do you mean?" She asked looking confused. **

** "A camera is used to record images and the T.V. monitors show them." She explained. **

** "Wait so you mean to tell me his work was Watching and Spying on my every move, the only reason he let me out of my CAGE so that I could entertain him, so he could see me begging and praying to be free!" She felt angry and scared at what she learned and then when she turned her gaze to the corner in the floor looking at all the discs. **

** "What's that?" She asked. **

** "Disc's they're used to record these images so you can watch them later." Hart explained. **

** "And this is a D.V.D player, used to play the disc." She continued holding the one in her hand that says kidnapping. **

** "Do you mind if I play this one?" She asked. **_That's the disc that man left me, well I'm curious to see if what she says is true about the D.V.D player and T.V but I'm scared of what's on it._** Haruka gulped at the thought of seeing the contents of the D.V.D but she slowly shook her head okay and tightened her grip on Cross's arm as she slowly trembled Hart put in the disc. **

** Cross noticed Haruka's fear and slowly patted her head, "Don't worry I promise I'll protect you." He said with a smile and Haruka smiled back. **

_**Video**_

__**At first they where just watching a house but the suddenly a car drove in though the gates and into the driveway. A couple came out of the car and then went to the back. The father then pulled out a sleeping baby and handed her over to the mother. They both walked up the three stairs to the front door. **

_**Agents P.O.V**_

** 'Oh no please don't tell be this is…' They thought s they took a quick glance at Haruka. Her eyes were wide open and she began trembling in free like she knew what this was. **

_**Haruka's P.O.V**_

__**'That's my Mom and Dad, My real parents when they were alive, so that baby must be me, wait but the cover said kidnapping… Oh no don't tell me it's going to show…!' **

_**Video **_

**The parent than walked into a room filled with baby toys, books, music, cloths, and a crib etc… the mother than put the baby in the crib and the father wrapped his arms around the women. They both said, "I love you our little Haruka" The suddenly a bullet went through the mans chest, the women turned around in shock and the same thing happened to her. The camera then went closer to their fallen bodies and knife was embedded into the man's right shoulder and then dragged all the way to his left hip. Then vice versa forming a X then the same thing happened to the mother. After that started gathering Items and then took the now crying baby and went to a car. That's when the camera went black. **

** By this time Haruka was balling her eyes out her hand covering her mouth, and her weak legs collapsing to the ground. "Mom, Dad I love you too" she whispered between sobs. Cross knelt down next to her and rubbed her back causing her to flinch at first but then she grabbed on to him crying into his chest. "sorry" she mumbled and cross wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace. After a few seconds the video started playing again. **

_**Video **_

**The man carried the items he stole and the baby into a house and threw the items on the floor and the baby in the crib then left to go upstairs. **

**He then place the camera on a tripod and then got in view. **

** "Hello my little Haruka, I'm sure by the time you watch this you'd be 16 so, Happy sweet 16. I wanted to let you know that even though I let you go, I'm not done with you yet. No we'll meet again when you least expect it doesn't matter where you run, or where you hide I will find you, and that's when I'll kill you. If you ask why I'm doing this, I'll tell you now it's all for fame, killing the famous Nanami's and kidnapping their new born baby girl, then finally releasing her out into the world. Oh and by the way I probably already posted this video an the Internet, and in case you're wondering Haruka the Internet is filled with information, videos, games, everything you name it and almost everyone has access to it. In short as we speak millions of people all over the world are watching this video. Oh one more thing before I go Haruka if you don't do as I say I'll start releasing even more videos out into the public. You know what I mean." **

** "Haruka are you alright?" Cal asked. **

** "… I want to go to Sotame Academy in Japan…Please let me go there." She begged with pleading eyes. The agents looked at each other. **

"**How do you know about a school in Japan?" Gray asked. **

"**My parents came to me in a dream and told me about it. They said I have a gift in composing and should attend." She explained like it was normal leaving the agents shocked. **

"**Alright I'll get you there, however after you get there I'll have to leave you." Cross said. **

"**I understand." **

"**Wait a minute cross the chance of her getting in are slim." Gray said. **

"**I guess you're right, can I see some of your pieces." Cross asked "I can read and play music as well so I'd like to see how good you are." **

"**Sure, can you take me to my room please?" she responded and he helped her down stairs to the basement. **

"**This is you're room?" I said shocked at her poor living conditions. **

"**Yeah" she said while getting some cloths from the corner she quickly slipped on underwear and denim booty shorts with a pick tube top. The top part of the tube top sticks to her breasts, showing how big they are, and the bottom part flares out. She then slipped on some socks and then but some high tops on. **

"**All right, here they are do you want me to play you one?" she asked and he nodded slightly blushing at her appearance taking her back up to the attic where everyone else was. **

"**Okay here goes I just finished this piece recently." She stated before playing. Everyone was shocked at how good she was she was incredibly talented. When she finished she gave to piece to Cross and thanked him for what he's done for her. **

**Before leaving for Japan Agent cross taught her about the real world. She was surprised at everything she learned she didn't know anything about technology, transportation, shopping centers, music, countries people. As months past Pain thought she was finally ready to go out on her own and it was just in time to because the entrance exams for Saotome Academy where coming up in a weeks time so he took her to the airport and sent her off to Japan. **

**On the way their she started to worry about what everything was going to be like even if Cross taught her about the world Japan is still a different country so she was worried about what could happen and she'll be all alone now for the fist time in her life. She was also a little ticked off that no matter how much she begged she wasn't allowed to see the videos that man took even though Cross and his team were able to watch it but even though she didn't watch it she knew it was bad because agent Hart cried and gave Haruka a big hug after watching it and Cross, Cal, and Gray were furious not at Haruka but at the Man that made the videos. **

When she Finally landed in Japan she remembered Cross saying something about going to Passport control, and then go to baggage claim, then after that go through the final security check and the their should be some people with sighs and I should go to the one that says Nanami Haruka.

After doing exactly that she got into a vehicle with her suitcase in the trunk and she was taken to a hotel by then she was really exhausted so she took a nice warm bath and then changed into a robe and went to bed. In her dreams she dreamt that she was back at that man's place running through the forest. Her heart pounding against her rib cage her body all scratched up from the twigs, breathing getting harder then all of a sudden her legs gave out and she tripped. She tried to get up but was unable to move no matter how many times she begged her body to listen it wouldn't. The next the she new she was striped and chained to a bed her legs spread apart her arms above her head and that man completely naked in front of her. He took small steps towards her and crawled on to the bed and the on top of her. She started to panic as he began to touch her body his member already rock hard. He then grabbed it and positioned the head at her entrance. She started screaming "Please don't. Just stop, No Noooooo" she cried as he slammed into to her entrance and pulling out thrusting in and pulling out over and over again.

Suddenly she woke up screaming. "AHHHHHHHH" she started panting realized she was in the hotel room. Her breaths coming out in short pants and her body was covered in sweat. She fell back into bed and realized it was 10:00 AM. 'Why Why am I dreaming about this isn't it bad enough that I had to go through it once she cried. After finally stopping she decided to go take a shower to get rid of the sweat.

She then changed into A denim skirt which stopped mid thigh with back leggings She also wore White long sleeved shirt with a red hooded sweater and white gloves.

'Alright since I wasted yesterday sleeping today is the last day to chill before I take the exam tomorrow.' 'Hmm maybe I should go out and explore, but what will I do when I get lost, well whatever there is no way I'm staying her I need to clear my mind. I've never had a nightmare about my past like that before maybe because I knew Cross and his team where protecting me; but know I'm on my own?' she shrugged off the thought and went out side. It was different then California, and the people looked different as well.

As she started walking off towards God knows where she ended up in a square She was surrounded by people which caused her to start to have a mini panic attack. Ever since she was freed she could never handle crowds and she couldn't handle being touched by ANYONE other than Cross.

While she was stuck in the crowd she began to get dizzy when she started to hear music. She slowly looked up and saw a man with dark blue hair on a billboard. She suddenly felt like the two where the only ones in the world as she was lost in his sweet melody. That's when she became a big fan of Ichinose Hayato. She quickly went to find a music store and with the money she inherited she bought three different Hayato CD's and a music player and later went out to the park to listen to them on a bench.

Listening to his songs she felt safe again, the music helped her calm down and forget about her past. As she finished the first disc she was about to put in the second won when she heard a little girl crying. She went over to check it out and by the looks of it she tripped and fell skinning her knees. The other kids surrounded her trying to help her out but she was still crying. Haruka walked over nervously and got down in front of the girl.

"Hey are you okay, come on now don't cry." She comforted the little girl and the other kids looked at Haruka. She pulled out a bandage from her purse and put it on the little girls knee.

"See all better now ne?" Haruka said smiling and tilting her head.

"A-Arigato Onee-chan." She thanked.

"No problem now do you know where you're parents are?" She asked and the little girl looked down to the ground with a sad expression and then back up to the sky.

"Are they up there?" Haruka asked with her gentle voice and the girl nodded.

"Mine too, but you know what just remember they're always with you in here and they're always watching over you up there." She pointed to her heart and to the sky and the little girl gave a small smile.

"But I know it still hurts sometimes, do you know what cheers me up?" she asked and the girl shook her head no.

"Singing. Would you like to join me, you'll feel better? What songs do you know?" Haruka asked.

"'Twinkle Twinkle little star'" she answered.

"That's my favorite song." Haruka giggled. "Why don't you guys join in too?" She offered the surrounding kids and the nodded.

'_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high _

_Like a dimond in the sky_…" the sang

Little did they know off in the distance a man with blue hair around Haruka's age was silently watching in the distance. (Guess who it is lol)

"Yuzu-chan Yuzu-chan where are you?" A red head guys yelled and the little girl that was once crying ran all the way to the man.

"Oto-nii Oto-nii!" she yelled jumping into his arms.

"Yuzuru you had me worried sick! Don't run off like that again!" The red head berated.

"Look Oto-nii The one-chan gave me a bandaged and made me feel all better." Yuzuru said pointing at Haruka.

"Oh Thank you so much, and sorry for the trouble." The man said.

"Oh it was no trouble." She answered nervously.

"My name is Ittoki Otoya." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you my name is Haruka, Nanami Haruka, but you can call me Haruka that's what I'm used to."

"Ja then you can call me Otoya. Hmm where are you from by the way, you don't look Japanese yet you speak it perfectly." He asked.

"Yeah well I'm from America, California to be exact, but growing up I was taught both English and Japanese." She answered. 'Wow this guy is really easy to talk to.'

"Wow that's amazing so what brings you to japan?" he asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Actually I just got here yesterday, I came to take the entrance exam to Soatome Academy." She answered.

"Really I'm talking that exam tomorrow as well. I want to go in to the artist course." He said.

"I wanna get into the composer course." She replied.

"Hey Oto-nii come on ask her out on a date already." Yuzuru said butting in causing both of them to blush.

"I'm sorry it looks like she really likes you." Otoya said blushing madly.

"It's okay. So are you here brother?"

"Uh no well we're like family but we just grew up in the orphanage together." He answered narrowing his eyes.

"Oh so you too, then." She responded doing the same.

"Huh?" he said looking at her.

"Oto-nii Haru one-chan is like us." Yuzuru explained.

"Oh I see."

"See you too have a lot in common go out." Yuzuru suggested.

"It's no that simple…" The red heads whispered his face getting redder.

"Well I don't mind, and if you don't want to…" she was saying.

"Huh? No it's fine with me it's just…" he was saying 'I've never gone out on a date before' "Are you really fine with me" he mumbled.

"Otoya I'd love to go out with a guy like you, who wouldn't you're really sweet, nice, and cute." She said causing Otoya to blush more.

"Alright then how about we go to dinner?" he offered.

"I'd love that."

Otoya and Haruka walked Yuzuru back to the orphanage and then went for a walk before going to a restaurant. The restaurant wasn't to fancy just a ramen stand (picture one like the one in Naruto Ichiraku).

"Wow this is the fist time I'm going to eat ramen, thank you so much Otoya." Haruka smiled.

"No problem but are you sure this is where you want to go." Otaya asked. 'I'm mean all my friends kept complaining about dates saying they're too expensive. Guess it just depends on the girl.'

"Don't worry this place is fine, besides it's not as crowded as a restaurant would be." She answered.

"Do you not like crowds?" Otoya asked as the ramen arrived.

"Well yeah it's a long story, maybe I'll tell you someday." She said staring at the bowl. 'How am I supposed to eat the noodles with just a spoon?' then she looked over to Otoya and saw him grab a pair of sticks from a container breaking it and using it to eat the noodles.

"Wow what is that, and how do you use it?" She asked with wide curious eyes.

"What chop sticks? You've never heard of them or seen them before?" He asked surprised. 'I mean I understand not knowing how to use them but everyone at least knows what they are right?' He thought while grabbing another pair breaking them and giving them to her.

"Would you like me to teach you how to use them." He asked.

"Yes please." She said and he showed her how to hold the sticks and she tried getting some noodles. At first they kept dropping but then she started getting the hang of it; kind of anyways she was able to pick things up at least. Otoya couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Well that was fun" she said.

"Yeah maybe we could do it again sometime." He asked.

"Yeah I'd like that." She said as they walked back to her hotel.

"Wow you're staying here, you're adoptive parents must be really generous." Otoya said.

"Not really I was never 'adopted' but my parents were pretty wealthy so…"

"Oh so are you going to be staying here the whole time until, you get the results, oh and what about if you get in would you be staying here until we can move into the dorms?" he asked.

"Well I'd rather not waste my parents money on this but I don't really have much of a choice." She answered.

"Well why don't you…" he was saying when he immediately stopped. 'Idiot what were you thinking you can't ask her to stay with you, you'll freak her out' he thought reprimanding himself.

"Yes?"

Letting out a sigh he continued, "Well it's just a suggestion you don't have to say yes, but you can stay with me It's a small apartment and I know living with a guy is…" he was saying when he was cut off.

"Thanks for the offer Otoya I'd really appreciate it but I don't want to cause you any trouble." She responded. 'I know it can be really scary living with a guy and I only just met him too but I get the same feeling I feel around Cross around him I feel safe.

"It's no trouble at all really, besides I'm sure you understand it's lonely living alone right?"

"Yes I understand completely, well I paid for the rest of this week and then I was supposed to renew it depending on the results, so how about if I pass the exam I'll move in until school starts." She replied.

"That's perfect and the lease on the apartment is up the day we can start moving in to the dorms so everything works out perfectly." He said with a smile.

"Well let's hope we pass then."

"Right let's do our best, see ya tomorrow ja na." he said waving goodbye and walking off.

**About the pairings **

**Yeah I'm a fan of OtoHaru anyway for future reference I'm talking out that rule about not falling in love because Idols fall in love all the time as we all no and I want to right about romance without jeopardizing their careers, and for those who want to see her with the other Starish members don't worry they'll have their moments but overall it's going to be Otoya because their both orphans and after dealing with her so called father I think Haruka will want to date a nice, sweet guy like Otoya. **


End file.
